


Notice

by cantdoitwoyou123



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoitwoyou123/pseuds/cantdoitwoyou123
Summary: The times that John B, Sarah, and Pope notice small moments between JJ and Kiara that might suggest that the two are more than just friends.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. The next part of Take Me Back will be up tomorrow hopefully! I've also been thinking of writing a 'one shot' of JJ and Kiara as parents let me know if you guys would like to see that.

Sarah wasn’t sure why she was the first person to notice the intimate touches between Kiara and JJ. It might have been the fact that she was the only girl apart from Kiara in the group so she was more sensitive to things like this. Or it could be because she was the newest member to the group so she wasn’t as used to the over-enmeshed relationship of the Pogues. But for whatever reason she was the first one to notice the way that whenever Kie sits down next to JJ, he automatically raises his arm up to allow for Kie to curl into his side. To notice that when the five of them were walking somewhere JJ’s hand would find its way to the middle of Kie’s back. 

At first Sarah thought she was just making a lot out of a little. Maybe it was the fact that she and John B were happy and in love and she was just wanting to see love and happiness for the others as well. But then there was the night at the boneyard. Everyone had been drinking and smoking, just enjoying the night. It was a couple of weeks before the end of summer. John B had his arms around her as the two of them swayed slightly to the music, John B was pretty high and Sarah could definitely agree that she was bordering drunk. The two of them were lost in their own little world. When a chorus of yells broke up their peaceful world. 

John B groaned knowing that his focus being solely on Sarah left JJ to his own devices, which is definitely dangerous, and clearly had led to JJ getting into a spat with some of the Kooks. John B broke away from Sarah but held onto her hand as he made his way to where the group was already forming. He could hear the yelling and oo’s from the crowd as someone insulted another. Sarah felt that familiar clench in her stomach whenever it came to fighting. She wasn’t a big fan of violence or even blood, especially when it was someone that she had cared for. But regardless of her disdain she still followed John B through the growing crowd. Once they had broken through JJ stood facing a Kook that Sarah vaguely recognized. She believed his name was Cody or something like that, she didn’t know him well as he was a grade younger than her and always came off as a privileged asshole. And considering the people Sarah used to hang out with, that’s saying something. 

“Not my fault your girl’s a fucking slut.” Cody spat at JJ, a cocky smirk growing on his face as he eyed Kiara who stood a foot behind JJ. Before John B could step in and break up the fight, Kiara had. She had stepped forward placing a small hand on JJ’s shoulder and leaned up murmuring something into his ear. JJ kept his eyes on the Kook the entire time but Sarah could see something in him start to break as he slowly seemed to loosen up. She continued to talk to him as her hand slid off his shoulder and intertwined with his. She stopped talking to him taking a step back but still holding onto his hand. JJ waited a second before allowing her to pull him off. The group broke up whining about the lack of a good fight and taking bets on who would’ve won if it hadn’t been broken up, the majority consensus was on JJ considering he was kind of a maniac when it came to fighting. 

Sarah ignored the gossip and let her eyes wander to where JJ and Kie were now standing. They stood close to one of the many fires that had been started around the beach. Kiara had her arms wrapped around his waist and was facing him. Sarah could see she was saying something to the blonde and while JJ was clearly listening he was still standing stiffly staring over her head out towards the horizon. It wasn’t the way they were standing or the words that Kiara was reassuring the blonde with, that had Sarah looking away feeling like she was observing a clearly intimate moment between the two; it was the way that JJ had his hands playing the strands of her hair and the soft smile that played on his lips when she clearly had said something to lighten the mood.

Sarah turned away from the couple, searching the crowd for her boyfriend, spotting him talking to a fellow Pogue. She walked over to him and linked her arm through his, to be rewarded with a gentle kiss to the side of her head. Once his conversation had ended, he turned his attention back to her, “Have you seen JJ? I lost him when everyone walked off.” John B questioned as he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“He’s with Kie. They’re over by one of the bonfires. He’s okay, she’s calmed him down.” Sarah reassured not wanting for John B to interrupt the moment the two of them were clearly having. It was that night that Sarah had decided that the small touches that Kiara and JJ exchanged clearly meant more than any label that anyone would put on them and it wasn’t up to her to demand that the two of them define things. Sarah still found herself smiling every time she watched JJ bury his fingers into Kie’s hair playing with the curls or the two of them linking hands on the couch when they thought no one was noticing. 

_________________________

Pope would not say that he isn’t an observant person, in fact due to his love of science, he would actually consider the exact opposite. But being observant of the physical world around you and the emotional interactions of two friends are totally different things. Pope wonders if he’s the first one to notice but then he spots the way Sarah will stop John B from interrupting JJ and Kiara talking or smile softly when she sees the two of them cuddled up on the hammock the way they all love to. At first he brushes off all the touches to Kiara being Kiara. Ever since JJ’s abuse was discovered by the group it seemed like Kiara was trying to replace every punch, kick, or hit JJ had received with a memory of a soft and gentle touch. 

So it’s not the touches that Pope notices, those he can explain away. It’s the red baseball cap that Kiara wears over her wild curls the day they all are hanging out on the HMS Pogue. One he’s seen adorned on JJ’s head for the many days during the summer, Pope once joked that it was JJ’s prize possession but he just slugged him in the shoulder and made some innuendo. It’s the blue tie dye shirt with the sleeves cut off and the arm holes sliced halfway open, that Kiara wears tucked into a pair of cut off jean shorts, when she joins them at the beach after a day of work. The blue tie dye shirt had been lying on JJ’s bed the night before when Pope had gone into JJ’s room to ask where the remote for the tv was. Those are the first indications that there might be something more going on between Kiara and JJ. 

But there’s one time in particular that really seems to solidify it for Pope. It’s one day when they’re all crowded in the Twinkie heading to the Rixon for a day of surfing. While they’re only a couple of weeks from the summer, it’s been a pretty cool spring, and the way that the clouds are hiding the sun just affirms Pope’s worries of it being way too cold for a day in the ocean. But the others don’t seem to have noticed or don’t really care. The minute the twinkie comes to a stop, JJ is shoving his way out of the van with a victorious yell of excitement. He eagerly unhooks the boards from the top and starts passing them out to everyone as he eyes the massive surf. 

If it were possible for a person to be part fish then Pope would be positive that JJ would be. He loved the water and was always dragging Kiara, Pope and John B out to the ocean at weird times sometimes spending the entire day there. Pope watches as JJ grabs his board and instantly takes off to the water, the others trailing behind him clearly not as enthusiastic as JJ is. Pope lets out a sharp hiss as he reaches the edge of the water. His early fears are confirmed the water is stinging his feet it’s so cold. But if the others notice they don’t mention it. 

Kiara was the most similar to JJ in that sense. She too loved the ocean and was always up for surfing or swimming, which is why it is so surprising when she is the second one, behind Sarah, to call it quits heading back to the beachy shore. She drags her board up the sand before letting it fall onto the ground next to Sarah’s. She sits down next to the dirty blonde and smiles as Sarah offers her the blanket that she had wrapped around her. Pope watches enviously as the two huddle up under the blanket clearly feeling warmth that he can only dream about at this moment. Later thanking God when John B tells JJ it’s time to head in before they all get hypothermia and their dicks fall off. Pope bites his tongue wanting to correct him but trying to become more socially acclimated he doesn’t say anything. 

When they finally make it up to the spot where the girls are sitting, it’s clear that despite being out of the water for about 30 more minutes then the rest of them they are still freezing. Pope watches in concern as Kiara’s teeth chatter as she holds the blanket around her. The others quickly dry off and get dressed. Pope is about to ask Kiara if she’s okay, when JJ wordlessly grabs his zip up hoodie off the ground next to where he had shed it and puts it over her shoulders. Kiara smiles up at him gratefully as she slides her arms into the arm holes relishing in the fact that the sleeves are clearly far too big for her small frame. She wraps the jacket around her tightly. 

They finally start to make their way back to the Twinkie after Sarah complains that if she doesn’t get a hot tea and blanket in the next 20 minutes she’s going to throw a tantrum. John B is the first to agree, pulling Sarah to her feet as they all start to make their way to the van. That’s when Pope notices that Kiara’s walking next to him without her board still wrapped up in the jacket. He glances over his shoulder to see if the board is still laying in the sand when he sees it tucked under JJ’s other arm. His eyes widen slightly, even Sarah is dragging her own board behind her, and John B is the most whipped guy he’s ever met. 

Once they’re all finally back at the Chateau and tea has been made for Pope, Kiara, and Sarah and beers have been passed out to JJ and John B, they all sit in the living room. Sarah and John B were cuddled up in the chair while Pope, JJ, and Kiara sat on the couch. They all stared at the tv watching reruns of the office for probably about the hundredth time. Kiara is still wearing the zip up jacket as she cuddles into JJ’s side, his hand slowly rubbing up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her up even more. That’s when Pope spots it. It is subtle and if he hadn’t been staring he probably would’ve missed it. It’s a light blue and green string bracelet that has been tied around JJ’s wrist. It’s one he’s noticed multiple times, it’s one that belongs to the girl that is resting her head on JJ’s chest.

Kiara had first made the bracelet right after she had returned to the Pogues after her Kook year. She had made one for each of the boys, each one had different colors entangled in it. Kiara explained the colors each reminded her of the boy that wore it. Pope had never been a big fan of bracelets and instead tied it to his backpack. John B being John B actually managed to catch his on fire when he was grilling one night. And while JJ’s had lasted longer than any of the other boys it eventually got so worn that it ripped away during a fight at the boneyard. But Kiara’s remained on her wrist, fading and becoming worn throughout the years. One day Pope asked why that was the one she never took off and she had explained that it reminded her of all she had almost lost and to treasure the little moments. 

Which is why Pope is so shocked to see that bracelet wrapped around JJ’s wrist, looking almost like it belonged there. That’s the night that Pope realizes there is clearly more going on between JJ and Kiara then the few things he is able to observe from their interactions. And while he never asks JJ and Kiara what is going on outright, it doesn’t stop him from continuing to watch for the subtle hints of the things that the two had exchanged. 

\-------------------------------------------

John B’s friends are always teasing him for being so clueless, saying an elephant could walk through the living room and he’d probably miss it. It’s not that he’s oblivious, it's just that he always has a lot going on. And his mind is constantly wandering. So he realizes he’s probably the last one to notice the things going on between JJ and Kiara. 

Once he starts to take notice he can’t believe he was ever able to miss it to begin with. Like the time when Kiara shows up at Rixon’s beach 30 minutes after she would meet them claiming that her parents had cornered her and asked her dozens of questions. And JJ showed up 15 minutes after her saying he got stuck at work. Then there’s the time when they’re all at a boneyard party and the two seem to disappear for 15 minutes before simultaneously reappearing at the bonfire that the Pogues all sat around. Neither offering an explanation of where they’ve been. 

But there’s one time where John B can no longer deny that there’s obviously something going on. It’s a typical summer Sunday night in Kildare, one filled with a chill night on the expansive lawn of the capitol building that was known for showing their outdoor movies while dozens of locals and tourists gathered on the damp grass. The Pogues honestly didn’t usually go to these things especially since there was the one time that Pope and JJ got into it with Kelce, Rafe, and Topper, and Kiara ended up setting the screen on fire. But since Rafe was now in jail, Topper and Kelce had seemingly lost their fight, it seemed safe enough for them to all return. 

Kiara, John B, Pope, and Sarah all had shown up to the showing a little early in order to make sure that they got a decent spot. JJ was busy with work yet again and had sent them all a text saying he’d join them when he could. Sarah rested against John B’s chest in between his legs, staring at the screen that played the movie. Kiara sat on a blanket, and Pope sat on the other side of John B and Sarah. It was about 15 minutes into the movie when Kiara claimed she needed a drink. John B offered up a beer that they had snuck in but Kiara shook her head, claiming she wanted something else. She disappeared off towards the concession stand.

John B decided he needed to go to the bathroom so he whispered as much into Sarah’s ear before getting up. He walked towards the open bathrooms when he spots Kiara. She’s leaning against the building talking to someone. John B struggled to see who she was talking to but he wasn’t able to make out the person before Kiara disappeared into the crowd. He frowned curious to who Kiara could be talking to. He walks into the bathroom and relieves himself. 

By the time that John B had returned to the group. He notices that Kiara isn’t back and gets a little worried. But 5 minutes later Kiara makes her way back to the group, she looks a little flushed, and her shirt is all crooked. John B is confused as to what is going on. But is quickly distracted when not even a minute later JJ joins the group. Whispering a quiet hi to everyone. That’s when John B notices the smell of coconut and reef-safe sunscreen, the smell of Kie but it’s not coming off the brunette, it’s coming off JJ who has just sat down next to John B. John B stares at his best friend taking in his appearance, while it’s clear that JJ had showered after getting off work from his still damp hair and the lack of grease and oil stains on his hands and face, it also looks like he had gotten dressed in a rush. His dark blue button up that he wore over one of his favorite cut off shirts was buttoned up crookedly and he had clearly missed one hole all together. His hair was sticking up in like a thousand of different directions and it seemed like he had some red blotches on his neck. His first thought is that JJ might have seen his dad but based on JJ’s relaxed posture and the smile on his face, it’s clear that’s not what happened. 

So John B considered the next option that he had run into a girl and attempted a quick hook up. But that didn’t all connect either, why would the girl have smelt like Kiara and why had they been rushed? It wasn’t unusual for JJ to blow them off for some girl that he had met and thought he could get lucky with, sending them a quick text that he wasn’t going to make it. And when it finally all connects up John B lets out an audible gasp and stares daggers at JJ. Every one hears his gasp and looks at him confused. 

“Babe?” Sarah questioned twisting to look at him over her shoulder. 

“Yeah fine. I thought I saw a spider.” He grumbles while still staring at JJ. JJ looks back at John B confused about the look on his face. John B gets a little satisfaction out of the fact JJ is clearly squirming a little not totally comfortable with the looks he’s getting from John B. 

On the ride back to the Chateau John B is still quiet thinking about what he might have just discovered during the movie. He’s angry at the fact that JJ might be attempting to hook up with one of their best friends, despite the fact that he and Pope had both kissed her. But JJ wasn’t the relationship type, he was the kind that did one night stands and flirty nights spent on the beach. And Kiara wasn’t the type to do one night stands, while she had had a couple of hook ups, they were few and far between and Kiara always seemed to regret them the next morning. If JJ and Kiara were hooking up, it would change the entire dynamic of the group. It was one thing when he began dating Sarah, while she had become a pogue she hadn’t been one originally, and the only way everyone knew her was in a relationship with him. It didn’t take time to adjust or rethink the group. 

He pulled the van into the driveway jamming it into park and climbing out. He walked into the Chateau grabbing a beer from the fridge as Sarah and Pope trickle into the house behind him both eyeing him warily. To no one’s surprise but his own Kiara had decided to ride back to the Chateau with JJ and if John B’s hunch had been correct they were likely to take their sweet time getting back here. 

“Are you ready to talk about whatever the hell is eating you?” Sarah asked as she sat down at the table and gave him a stern look. John B understood that while she was questioning him, it was obvious that she wasn’t giving him an option. 

“I think JJ and Kie are hooking up.” John B spat out as he took a long sip out of his beer, he notices that Pope and Sarah exchange a look and neither looks surprised by this news, “What the fuck you two knew?!” He spat out. 

“No! I just had a hunch.” Pope defended himself quickly, “I mean Kie’s been wearing JJ’s clothes like non-stop for the last couple of months, his hat, his jacket, his shirts, even some of his rings. And JJ’s been wearing Kiara’s favorite string bracelet. I mean I’m not sure that there is anything going on between the two of them but I just thought something was up.” 

“And you’d have to be blind not to notice the way they’re always touching. I mean they are always cuddled up together on the hammock or couch, he’s always touching her back or has an arm around her when they’re walking around, or he’s playing with her hair. I know Kie can be a bit of a touchy person but there’s something different about the way the two of them interact.” Sarah explained to him. 

“Fuck. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it.” He ran hand through his hair, “I just noticed that they always seemed to disappear at the same time and then reappear together. We’ve got to stop this, JJ and Kiara can’t hook up.”

“John B. They’re both 18 and consenting adults, they can do whatever they want. And it’s not exactly like they are asking our permission. Plus I don’t think they’re just hooking up.”

“Pope’s right, John B. I mean sometimes when they are together I have to look away because I feel like I’m invading their private moment. Come on you can pretend like you never thought this would happen. The two have always been exceptionally close.” 

John B groaned and fell into the chair about the time that they heard the roar of the motorcycle engine pull up. 

“Be gentle, JB.” Sarah warned him as Kiara and JJ walked into the chateau. The two didn’t appear like they had pulled off and hooked up, in fact the only indication that anything had changed was that both of their faces were red from the wind and they both had helmet hair. But John B noticed the way JJ held the door and ushered Kiara in first placing a hand on her lower back. And how Kiara now wore the dark blue button up that JJ had on earlier over her crop top.

“How long have you two been fucking?!” John B blurted out. Kiara and JJ both froze where they stood in the middle of the living room staring at John B. 

“Real gentle, John B.” Sarah mumbled underneath her breath giving her best friend a sympathetic smile for being put on the spot. 

“What are you talking about? Did you drink some more of Sarah’s, ‘magical detox juice’, because the last time you were freaking out that there were zombies trying to get into the house for like a week.” JJ joked as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself and Kiara a beer. He walked back over to the brunette and passed it to her. 

“Come on! Even I noticed that things are different between the two of you!” John B argued again. Watching the way JJ and Kiara both looked at each other seemingly communicating without saying a single word. And that’s when it clicked for him, Pope and Sarah had been right, JJ and Kiara weren’t just hooking up there was something real between them. 

Kiara reached out and intertwined her fingers with his, “We were going to tell you guys. But at first we just weren’t sure what we were exactly and then when we figured it out, we were afraid you guys would get mad at us. And things would become awkward.” 

Sarah and Pope both remained quiet staring at John B to see his reaction. “Well at this rate we were going to find out at your guys’s engagement party or baby shower!” John B joked.

Both Kiara and JJ seemed to relax at the joke, they walked over to the couch cuddling together. “Yeah that’s not happening anytime soon.” Kiara replied to John B but her eyes weren’t looking at him, they were focused on the blue ones that she adored. Her hand running softly through his hair as she smiled. 

“How’d you guys figure it out anyway?” JJ questioned finally tearing his eyes away from Kiara’s.

“You two can never keep your hands off one another. You’re always touching each other. After that I started to notice all the other things, like the way Kie calms you down with a simple touch or the way you two gravitate two each other.” Sarah explains.

“Kie’s always wearing your clothes dude!” Pope spat out, “You let her wear your red hat, you don’t even let us touch it, let alone wear it. And JJ’s wearing your bracelet, Kie, the one that you always said grounded you and reminded you of the important things in life.” 

“And I saw the way Kie came back from the bathroom today and then you showed up a minute later smelling just like she does.” John B offered up the shortest explanation. He expected the two of them to seem embarrassed or at least a little sheepish at the fact that John B had seen the two of them all worked up from their quick hook up. But instead they just continued to stare at each other with love and adoration. 

The two no longer hid their small moments allowing them all to be observed by their best friends. And their friends never failed to notice the minute a simple thing changed. Pope noticed that JJ’s stuff seemed to start to dwindle in the Chateau and his presence was less common, he confronted JJ that night and he admitted that he and Kie were moving in together. Then there was the day Kie passed up alcohol and claimed she had a stomach bug, Sarah later got it out of Kie that she was pregnant. Or when Kie kept her left hand in the sweatshirt pocket of JJ’s sweatshirt not even pulling it out when eating, and John B stared at them until they admitted that they were engaged. Thankfully their friends rejoiced in their moments.

They all noticed the love between JJ and Kiara and how sincere it was.


End file.
